A jack up rig or a self-elevating unit is a type of mobile platform that consists of a buoyant hull fitted with a plurality of movable legs, capable of raising its hull over the surface of the sea. In the past jack up rigs have been subject to noise on communication busses controlling the jack up rigs. The jack up rigs of the past have also be subject to inefficiencies and single point failures due to lack of individual control of gearbox motors used to raise and lower the moveable legs.